


kissing the homie goodnight

by pudding_gutz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Can you tell??? Can you tell I have ishimondo brainrot???, Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I just had this idea and thought it was funny and sweet lol, I love him, I love him your honor, Is this crack???, Leon is mentioned ok-, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of fluff, idk - Freeform, kissing the homies, no thoughts only ishimondo, soft mondo soft mondo, tiny little ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_gutz/pseuds/pudding_gutz
Summary: Kiyotaka is informed that there is such thing as kissing the homies goodnight. He gets to work quickly.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	kissing the homie goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer this is a Drabble and I swear I write more than this just thought it was dumb and cute. I need my comfort, things just keep on getting worse lol. yes Mondo is a very soft great good perfect boy yes there are hcs packed into this I don’t care.

The rush of cool wind didn’t stain Taka’s face, his nose smooshing into the back of a nice smelling coat. It was his third time riding on the very loud (and Taka had a horrible sense of volume. This “baby’s” muffler had been purposefully taken out, when it went it  _ howled _ ) shiny motorcycle of his bro, but it still was weird having the air flow all around his form so speedily. He didn’t get very cold, holding and squeezing onto Mondo for dear life gave him enough warmth. He had done some research and was wearing sunglasses, the plastic was not so happy about being smashed into the back of a person. 

He could tell that Mondo was speeding up to tease him, the tighter he held onto the other the faster they would begin to go. Swerving through traffic and bustling cars on the highway, Taka doubted this was the speed limit. He’d yell at him once Mondo could actually hear him. They had gone out to a movie, a sort of horror, thriller, slasher type film. Great choice. It may be surprising to some, but Taka was generally stone faced while Mondo began yelping at the jumpscares and closing his eyes. Taka found it quite endearing and funny, but he would never admit such a thing out loud. Finally, it seemed, the motorcycle had stopped its huffing and screeches, parked at the dorms little car lot area. 

“Phew! That wasn’t too bad eh?” Mondo took off the helmet Taka had forced him to wear, setting it in the storage box at the end of his bike. He took Takas off himself subconsciously, before he could begin messing with the buckle. 

“I suppose it wasn’t.. horrible, but bro! Are you sure you were going the speed limit!?” Taka began lecturing, and finally huffed when Mondo had caved and agreed to go slower. Doing that little wiping dust of his hands on his pants motion, Mondo finally finished prepping up the motorcycle to sit for the night. 

“Aight. So, the movie. It was pretty dumb, right? That twist was predictable! Dontcha think, man?” Mondo chuckled, padding with Taka to his dorm. Mondo’s was closer, so they always walked until they met his dorm, and Taka said goodnight and saw him to bed and then walked back to his own dorm. Taka found it to be pretty amusing, seeing as Mondo looked disturbed and surprised at the plot twist and had grabbed onto his arm more than twice. 

“Hmm, I will admit the twist was predictable!” He let him have his fun. Nearing Mondo’s dorm, he quickly remembered what Leon had mentioned. Aha! He’d perform it while he saw his bro off. Perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong with this plan. 

“Yah!!! I did appreciate the ‘final girl’ trope being mixed up though, that was pretty cool heh.” The final girl in the film had actually been a different killer, one who killed serial killers. Taka really didn’t like slashers, as acts of violence were forbidden, but he could appreciate a good work of fiction when he had to. 

“Ah! I agree! I thought that was something kind of unique about it. I overall enjoyed the movie experience. How about you bro?” The click clack of shoes began to grow a bit slower as the dorm was in their close sights now. 

“It was awesome hangin’ out with ya!! I loved that! Movie, overall a three outta five. Wasn't my fav.” Mondo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. He was a liar, he was on edge the whole time. But it was ok, no one would have to know, Taka wouldn’t betray him (he hoped.) 

“Ah. Seems we’re here. Well! There is one thing I’d like to do now!!” Taka beamed in the shadow casted over the doorway, in a flash he had gone on his tippy toes and placed a very quick little peck on Mondo’s cheek. Still beaming. “I have now properly kissed my homie goodnight!!! Leon informed me of this action! Goodnight bro!!” 

Skittering away, the tips of his fingers and head buzzed. Leon had specified it was completely a great not school inappropriate action that would show kind affection to his best friend. Taka was wary at first but came around after a lot of research. A lot. (If you looked through his search history you’d think he was some sort of meme blogger) 

Mondo on the other hand was taken over by shock. He was still standing in the same doorway for about two minutes after Taka had walked away, his face agape with a dumb look in his eyes. And his face was pretty red. Ok, really really red. Finally, he went on autopilot and entered his dorm, collapsing on his bed. He had thought something he never though he physically could or ever would need or want to, 

_ Thank you Leon. _

**Author's Note:**

> also kissing the homies is 100% platonic (unless you want it not to be oooo) kiss those homies guys 
> 
> OH ALSO I tried to research is traffic swerving is legal in Japan but uh no luck so.. california rules apply


End file.
